1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to refuse containers and more particularly to a recessed garbage can container.
It is desirable from an environmental standpoint to secure garbage cans usually disposed adjacent a curb for pickup and emptying. Garbage cans, even with lids in place, thus placed in the evening for a next day pickup, are subject to being overturned by the wind or animals and the garbage and paper is strewn over the landscape.
This invention eliminates such unsightly and unsanitary results.
2. Description of the prior art
It is known to recess a housing or shell into the surface of the earth for surrounding all or the major portion of a garbage can with its lid adjacent the surface of the earth, however, this has the disadvantage of necessitating lifting a filled garbage can out of the recess in order to properly dispose of the refuse therein. It is also known to employ a manually operated lever arrangement to lift or at least partially lift the garbage can out of its well. However, such devices have not come into general use principally for the reason, it is believed, they have not been too successful in operation and maintenance.
This invention provides a housing adapted to hold one or a plurality of garbage cans in which the housing is recessed into the surface of the earth and provided with an electrically operated winch mechanism which lifts a filled garbage can from a recessed to an upwardly disposed position for ease in removing the garbage can from its housing.